A Royal Affair
by sakurafairy34
Summary: A/U fic based on the Korean manwha Goong  Princess Hours . Japan's crown prince is all set and ready to assume the throne after his parents' deaths several years prior, but there's one slight problem, he needs a wife. Step in common girl Usagi Tsukino.
1. Chapter 1

An a/u fic based on the Korean manwha Goong (Princess Hours). Japan's crown prince is finally ready to assume the throne after his parents' deaths several years prior, but there's one slight problem, he needs a wife. Step in commoner Usagi Tsukino.

Ch.1

"Marry me..." he said curtly, leaning aloofly against the bark of a winter-hardened cherry blossom tree. They were in the royal gardens, which in spring would be littered with soft pink petals and the laughter of court ladies but now in the early onset of winter was cold, wet, and abandoned. Only the two, once lovers occupied the dead space.

"No," she replied just as bluntly, "You know I can't." She looked away, not wanting to see his face, and the cold, cutting wind whisked her long, luxurious, raven hair from her face. Porcelain skin with the lightest of blushes, long, curled black eyelashes, and soft coral lips; her face remained stoic.

He chuckled, almost anticipating the rejection if it were not for the small glimmer of hope that she would accept. "I thought as much. You're too stubborn and wild to marry a prim and proper prince." He studied her frame one last time, embedding that one memory of her into his heart. Intuitively, she buried her chin into her cream cashmere scarf and pulled her matching fleece trench coat tighter around her chest. Silence enveloped them once again before she spun around on the stone walkway and disappeared into the palace.

Goodbyes were never necessary for those two; they could not avoid each other if they tried. School, the riding stables, coffee shops, anywhere and everywhere, they would catch each others' eyes for just a moment before parting ways. The secret romance between the daughter of a prominent politician and the crown prince was not well kept though. Despite their efforts to maintain their facade as just classmates and acquaintances, those who saw the two new of their special kinship. But now, it would never be the same.

"Rei," he whispered into the wind, "What do I do now?"

Chief Overseer of Royal Affairs and Personal Secretary to His Highness, otherwise known as Motoki Furuhata, eagerly rushed into the prince's bed chambers. Noisily slamming the gilded doors open, he was, to his disappointment, greeted with the pitiful sight of the solemn prince sulking in his favorite leather chair.

"Oh come on! I expected to barge into some heavy lip locking, and I find this. Mamoru, what's wrong with you?"

Lifting an eyebrow, the prince rose approaching his longtime friend and lackey. Confronting him square in the face, he retorted, "Shut it, okay. This is not the time to joke around, and you know it. She broke up with me, and now I'm girlfriend-less and fiancee-less." He paced back and forth for a minute before collapsing back into the chair. "God," he sighed burying his head in his hands, "What am I going to do now? This stupid god-forsaken law. Why does a prince need to marry before becoming emperor? It's completely irrelevant!"

"I know, I know,"Motoki replied, taking a seat on the chair's arm and placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "But you know how the prime minister is. He'll do anything to prevent you from becoming emperor and continuing the monarchy, even if it means digging up stupid rules and regulations. But do not fret my man, I have a solution."

Mamoru perked his ears and raised his head up to look at his friend. "You mean, you can get Congress to abolish the law?"

"Erm...not exactly." he replied sheepishly

"Change it?" the future ruler asked impatiently.

"Um, still no."

"Well, how can you possible make this better then?"

"Here," Motoki replied thrusting a manila folder in his face, "It's the next best thing."

Mamoru eagerly tore open the folder and spilled its contents onto the nearby coffee table. There were pictures, many many pictures, official documents, and transcripts among other articles of information. The dumbfounded prince turned his questioning gaze back at his adviser, who was running his hands through his sandy blond hair. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Motoki, in response, pulled up a picture. "Usagi Tsukino. Birth date, June 30, 1992. Senior at Juuban Preparatory Academy..."

The still confused prince sifted through the photos. He guessed her height at a modest 5'4 feet, with her long, golden hair extending well bellow her waist. _Too bad it's tied up in those ridiculous pigtails_ he thought. She was in his class, but he rarely saw her. Pulling up a transcript, it made sense. Her less than satisfactory grades had put her in Class C, while he, the diligent hardworking prince, was placed in Class A. What could this dimwitted commoner do to help him, he thought.

"...Future Empress of Japan"

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

For the sake of this story, Usagi and Mamoru are the same age and go to the same school and Japan has unemployment welfare (I don't know if they do, but if they don't, then they have it in this story)

"_Future Empress of Japan"_

"_WHAT?"_

Motoki cringed. He knew this would happen; the ugly scene had played out in his mind before with several unpleasant outcomes each time. He hoped, prayed that it wouldn't have to come to this, and that his friend would be spared from an archaic arranged marriage, but Mamoru's sole purpose for living was to become Emperor. Burying himself in work was his way of coping. But this one, single obstacle was slowly crushing that dream; tradition required that a prince be married before ascending the throne so that an heir would be produced.

"You can marry her," he finally resigned.

Mamoru's body, completely overtaken with shock, started to seethe with a strange mixture of anger and annoyance. "Wha…Why her? Out of all people, why this…This MEATBALL HEAD?" He began pacing back and forth again, a force of habit driven by stress. "There's no way in hell she could be a princess. Her grades are beyond horrible! And I've seen her at school, she's a complete klutz! How do you expect me to marry her?"

Rolling his eyes, Motoki pulled out another paper, hidden at the very bottom of the pile. It was tinted yellow with age and could have been at least ten years old. "I don't expect you to marry her," he replied handing it over, "Your parents did." He watched as the frazzled royal glazed over the document. "Your father was a close friend of Kenji Tsukino's in college. Tsukino-san was on the road to become a successful journalist, and your father thought that his friend would rise to a high enough social rank for his daughter to marry you one day. But unfortunately, Tsukino-san lost his job as editor for a prominent newspaper, and they're barely managing to stay afloat."

_Well he thought wrong didn't he_, Mamoru thought to himself, _I can't marry a stupid, clumsy girl like her, especially from a family like this_. He threw his head back in his chair, succumbing to exhaustion and frustration. His head rattled in confusion; he just broke up with his girlfriend, he was going to loose his rightful place as Emperor because of a stupid law, and his only option was to marry his polar opposite. And now, he had a migraine.

"Motoki."

"Yes your highness?"

"Set up a meeting with the girl and her parents."

"HUH?...I mean, huh?…I mean, um sure."

The royal aid was understandably confused. Normally he could read the Prince's thoughts and emotions like an open book, but now an invisible wall blocked him. But also knowing the Prince like the back of his own hand, Motoki knew Mamoru knew what he was doing. Mamoru is a smart man, and his plans rarely ended in failure.

"Oh, and Motoki."

"Yes your highness?"

"Get me an aspirin."

The bell had rung and students scrambled to the nearest exit. There were couples with gloved hands intertwined huddling together for warmth against the frigid weather and gaggles of cute girls with bedazzled cell phones and mp3 players in hand being oogled by equally large groups of boys. And then, there was Usagi Tsukino. The blonde, odango-ed head turned as her locker clicked shut behind her. Bag secured on her shoulder, scarf wrapped gingerly around her delicate neck, face planted on concrete…wait.

"I..I meant to do that!" A crimson blush stained her face as dozens of curious eyes gazed in her direction. "Curse you klutziness," she mumbled to herself as she gathered her scattered belongings, "And why does it always have to be concrete? At least let me fall on grass once in a while." Rubbing her face, Usagi sighed and started to walk toward the gate.

She was fortunate to still be able to attend her private arts school. With her father loosing his editor's job, their family was barely able to make ends meet. Still, she felt guilty that her tuition was eating a massive hole in the family budget. The unemployment checks weren't going to last forever, and ending her daily visits to the local arcade didn't save much. Which was why…

"Hi Mama," Usagi answered as she held the phone to her ear, "I'm sorry Mama, I can't come home right now…ah, I…I'm meeting a friend to study. I need to get that scholarship, so I really need to study hard."

Yes, Usagi was applying for the ever so popular position of "school charity-case". It was a last resort to say the least, and she had been studying into the wee hours of the morning hoping to raise her grades. But of course, it wasn't much due to the lack of sleep and…

"Okay, so I'm not studying…But Mama! Please!...I know Papa will be mad, but a part time job is best for all of us. You and Papa are trying so hard, how can I not at least try and help?"

It was a conversation she had had with her parents countless times, but Usagi was a stubborn one. She had gone job hunting behind their backs, much to their disapproval. They didn't want to drag their children into their current financial woes, but the youngest Tsukino, Shingo, quickly found a job delivering newspapers. The little extra money went a long way, and naturally Usagi show up her baby brother…er, I mean contribute to the family's funds.

"I don't care how important this guest is, I'll come as soon as I'm finished okay! I promise. Bye!" Clicking "end call", she shoved the little pink device back into her bag and rushed off into the city.

The golden sun was slowly descending as the crimson sky turned from various shades of yellows, oranges, and pinks to a dark, dark blue and the first stars of the night emerged. Her feet were tired and achy, and her sushi costume was hot and uncomfortable to say the least. The only consolations were that her face could not be seen and she was getting paid.

"Thank you so much Maeda-san!"

"No problem Tsukino-san," boss Maeda replied handing her a small envelope, "Here's today's pay. You can take your costume home and steam clean it before you bring it back tomorrow."

She nodded eagerly, focused solely on the small stack bills in her hand. 500 yen an hour for dancing around in a sushi costume…as degrading as it was, it was good money. She gathered her belongings, figuring that the short trip home (by foot of course) was not worth the effort to change back into her school uniform and lug her heavy costume around, and managed to skip out the door.

The Tsukino household came into view as Usagi turned the corner, but so did a very unfamiliar vehicle. A sleek black Mercedes Benz was parked in the driveway next to her father's car. Curious, she peeked though the living room window, but the mystery visitors (there appeared to be two) only revealed their broad backs.

"Oh crap… I'm sushi…." Taking off her mask, Usagi walked up to the door and fished out her keys. But as the doorknob turned, the door violently swung open to reveal her mother, who quickly whisked her inside.

"Ah, here she is," boomed her father's voice, which was unusually perky and chipper. "I'm sure Usagi had a good reason for being so late…"

The room turned silent the large piece of fish and rice wobbled in, golden hair trailing behind her. Both her father and mother's faces grew crimson red, either in embarrassment or anger- she couldn't tell. She turned to the two strangers seated opposite her. Both were very handsome; one with dirty blonde hair whose hands covered his face in frustration and the other with jet black hair with a stony face void of expression.

"Usagi," her father suddenly said as he stood up, "I'd like you to meet Chiba-sama, your fiancé."

It was then that the room started to tilt on its side and Usagi's vision started to blur as her head hit the floor. "My…what?"


End file.
